Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3+3(-2p-7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 + {3(}\gray{-2p-7}{)} $ $ -3 {-6p-21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6p {-3 - 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6p {-24}$ The simplified expression is $-6p-24$